


Angry but Horny

by Endellion



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking Oil as Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Hannibal is not good at laying low and Will is annoyed but also finds it hot.





	Angry but Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Cooking oil is not suitable lube.

Will slammed open the door. He knew Hannibal hated it so he made sure it was extra loud. Hannibal peered around from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. “William.” He said with a tone of displeasure. Will didn’t hesitate to close it and stalk forward.  
“Really, Hannibal? Is that your idea of laying low?” Will snapped.

Hannibal let Will come close, a small smile on his face. “I have been remarkably well behaved. But he was truly an insufferable man.” He paused and reached out to rest his hands on Will’s hips. “Did you like it, Will?” He asked in a soft voice.

Will closed his eyes briefly. He was supposed to be a special agent. But he couldn’t lie, not to Hannibal. Not about this. He didn’t really want to. His tone was gruff, eyes opening again to pierce Hannibal with them. “It was… Artistic, as always.” He licked his lips, eyes falling to Hannibal’s nose. “I liked it.”

Never one to let Will get away with that, Hannibal lifted Will’s chin with one hand and leaned forward for a kiss. It started like an enticement but turned to a burning wave. Like everything else with them, only a spark was needed for a fire. Their mouths turned hot between them, Will biting at Hannibal’s bottom lip like a punishment- as though that would ever be a deterrent for the Chesapeake Ripper.

Hannibal’s hand on Will’s waist turned cruel, strong fingers digging in to the soft flesh of Will’s body. It forced a hiss from Will’s mouth and suddenly their kiss had teeth. Will pushed Hannibal back into his kitchen island, the edge digging into Hannibal’s lower back. They clung to each other, their love for each other used like a weapon and it was unhealthy how they needed this from each other. Will reached down and popped open Hannibal’s trousers. Hannibal returned the favour, digging Will out of his jeans and then reaching behind him on the table for the olive oil he had been using in the preparation of that evening’s vegetables.

He used his sharp teeth to pluck it free and dropped it back on the counter. Pouring some of the oil in his hand he reached down to grip Will’s hardening cock. Will had hardly been still during this, his mouth having found the taut skin of Hannibal’s throat. He dug his teeth in, sucking, drawing blood to the surface so he could see the colour turn. He mouthed over to Hannibal’s bobbing adam’s apple, lapping at it like a kitten.

He moaned into Hannibal’s neck. It felt so good, he bucked his hips into Hannibal’s touch. He pulled Hannibal’s long cock free and pushed it against his, returning to Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal’s large hand wrapped around both of their dicks and slicked them both with the oil. They kissed, bodies rutting against each other. Their lips slipped wetly, moans caught between tongues and teeth.

Hannibal wanted to laugh as they chased their pleasure. This amazing, dangerous man was drawn in by him. This brilliant brain saw him and wanted him and it filled Hannibal with desperate satisfaction. His groin tightened, his need swelling.

Will was losing track of who was winning and who was losing and the thought he kept coming back to was that this would consume them both. Who could win in a blaze like this? His body felt hot and tight, arms trembling where they clutched the other man like a life raft. Hannibal slowed the kiss, for a heartbeat it was lips pressing so gently. Will gasped into the kiss and came, his spend spilling up over Hannibal’s hand and their cocks. Hannibal kept stroking, mouth falling to Will’s jaw as he followed Will over the edge.

His hand slowed, just gripping as they softened and then pressing kisses along Will’s jaw. “You really liked it?” He asked, with a nearly undetectable note of longing or vulnerability underneath.  
Will met his gaze and smiled. “Yes.”


End file.
